Reglas de convivencia
by RuriIdimar
Summary: Una increíble cantidad de muertes, aunque solo temporales, les hizo crear una serie de anotaciones sobre dichas muertes y reglas para prevenir futuros accidentes. Por desgracia no siempre funcionan. Tenían una cantidad ridícula de reglas, para sobrevivir a sus propios compañeros y amigos.
1. Muerte por tsundere

Muerte por tsundere

En definitiva, molestar a Inglaterra justo frente las escaleras, no había sido la mejor idea de Francia.

El resto de países acordaron no volver a incordiar, por el bien de sus propias vidas, a ningún tsundere.

Fue una regla más, a la innumerable lista de reglas de convivencia. Si querían molestar a un compañero tsundere, tendría que ser en un lugar donde sus golpes no acabaran en una muerte humillante y estúpida.

A la incredulidad de todos, Francia no aprendió su lección, hasta el punto que habían perdido la cuenta de sus muertes.

Lo mismo se podia decir de España, pero eso era otra historia.

 **Victima: Francia.**

 **Numero de muertes: perdieron la cuenta en la 248.**

 **Causa: Muerte por tsundere.**

 **A.N: Actualizare "El secreto del primer Chat Noir" en unas cuantas horas.**


	2. Muerte por fangirls

Muerte por fangirls

Una de las principales reglas que casi todos cumplían a rajatabla era no rebelar su verdadera identidad como país en lugares públicos. Curiosamente quien creo la norma fue Estados Unidos. Aunque lo cierto era que no sorprendía tanto cuando sabias porque.

América siendo el despreocupado y ruidoso de siempre, cometió el terrible error de gritar su verdadera identidad en una zona concurrida. La manada de mujeres histéricas hormonales que se tiraron sobre él, con la intención de violarlo, sorprendió y horrorizo al pobre país. Morir de esa forma no le resulto una experiencia agradable. Japón en cambio, que había estado presente, no estaba ni un poco sorprendido, no era su primer encuentro con esa amenaza. Él conocía los peligros de las fangirls, tenia experiencias propias.

 **Victima: América.**

 **Numero de muertes: Para sorpresa de todos solo 3 veces, aprendió rápido su lección.**

 **Causa: muerte por fangirls.**


	3. Muerte por intoxicación

Muerte porintoxicación

Les estaba bien empleado por falta de modales. Francia había traído unas galletas a la reunión, unas galletas de muy buen aspecto, pero no comestibles que fueron echas por Inglaterra. Se sintió tan orgulloso de la mejora de Gran Bretaña que no pudo resistir la tentación de llevarlas para mostrarlas a los demás.

Mirando hacia atrás, quizás no fue la mejor idea. Él era un país conocido por su buena cocina, así que no era tan extraño que sus amigos tomaran sin permiso las galletas, seguidos del resto de países. Francia se sintió particularmente satisfecho y vengativo, cuando todos cayeron redondos al suelo. Tenían buen aspecto, pero seguían siendo mortales. Los únicos que seguían en pie, eran Escocia, quien parecía particularmente alegre de la situación y las antiguas colonias de Inglaterra, excepto América, que en cuanto se dio cuenta quien las cocino, palideció y se dejo caer al suelo, sosteniendo su barriga. Tenia nulo sentido del gusto, así que solo estaba exagerando. En cuanto al resto de ex colonias, Francia no sabía si realmente estaban disfrutando de las galletas o si eran inmunes al veneno que Gran Bretaña cocinaba. Estaba seguro de que Escocia disfrutaba de verdad, él tenia un enorme complejo de Inglaterra. Un complejo al que Francia puso personalmente el nombre cuando se dio cuenta de la gran cantidad de países que, incluso sin darse cuenta, tenían una debilidad hacía el orgulloso país.

De más esta decir que cuando Inglaterra vio aquel panorama se puso furioso, les grito un poco a sus victimas, para luego dar su completa atención a los supervivientes. Las antiguas colonias de Gran Bretaña disfrutaron de sus cariños, como los niños mimados que realmente eran.

Después de aquel incidente se creo una regla de la que nunca se hablaba, pero que todos que padecieron cumplieron sin dudar. Siempre preguntar quien había cocinado antes de comerlo. Por lo menos la mortífera cocción sirvió para enseñar modales y cortesía básica.

 **Victima: Varios países.**

 **Numero de muertes: ...Desolador.**

 **Causa: Muerte por intoxicación.**

 **N.A: Creo que es un poco evidente quien es mi personaje preferido de hetalia. Sip, Inglaterra, Escocia siguiéndole muy de cerca y peleando por el primer puesto. Es seguro que van a salir mucho.**


	4. Muerte por congelación

Muerte por congelación

Una regla que los bálticos se negaban a cumplir era ir en contra de Rusia, el motivo era obvio, al igual que lo era la regla, si se contaba antes el motivo.

No había sido la idea más brillante del libro. Desde el principio estaba condenada a fracasar, pero haber quien era el listo que se lo decía a Rusia. Lituania desde luego que no.

Rusia en un intento de convencer a países más cálidos de visitarlo más a menudo, decidió convencerlos de que el frió, no era tan malo. La idea en si no era mala, por desgracia para las victimas, el método que eligió si lo era. Encadenar y abandonarlos en medio de una ventisca, en pleno invierno, no era el mejor meto de convencer a alguien, sobretodo si no lo contaban.

Ni que decir tiene, que desde entonces ambas representaciones de Italia, lo evitaban como la peste...

 **Victima: Italia del Norte, Italia del Sur.**

 **Numero de muertes: Solo en una ocasión, ellos eran realmente rápidos para huir.**

 **Causa: Muerte por congelación**

 **N.A: Ambas Italias son un pedazo de pan, no tenéis ni idea de lo que me a costado ponerlos como victimas. T-T**


	5. Muerte por consecuencia

Muerte por consecuencia

Por supuesto que la horrible idea de Rusia, tubo más consecuencias que simplemente haber dejado un trauma o dos a las pobres representaciones. Una cosa que todos sabían era que Italia, ambos estaba protegidas. No fue una sorpresa que lo primero que hizo Alemania, cuando vio entrar a Rusia por la puerta, fuera golpearle. Lo que si fue una sorpresa para todos, menos Inglaterra, que parecía particularmente satisfecho de las caras de incredulidad y horror de los países, fue que España pese su clara desventaja o carencia de mayor fuerza militar, fuera tan vengativo y vicioso hacía una nación como Rusia. En palabras de Inglaterra, España fue a patear su culo lamentable como El Conquistador. Los demás países siempre parecían olvidar que pese a lo tranquilo que parecía, una vez fue el rival del Gran Imperio Británico. No importaba que tanto habían cambiado en apariencia, la experiencia en combate seguía ahí. Al fin y al cabo todos los países tenían un lado oscuro, estaba en su historia.

Ni que decir tiene que después de eso, todos decidieron añadir la regla de no volver a subestimar jamas a ningún país, por tranquilo y relajado que pareciera. Por supuesto que todos los que estuvieron presentes frente a su furia, decidieron no volver a enfurecerle...

Era mejor evitar molestar a sus antiguas colonias, parecían que era lo único que encendía ese aterrador lado suyo.

 **Victima: Rusia.**

 **Numero de muertes: 346 y en aumento, es sorprendente que aun siga atacando a Rusia cada vez que lo ve.**

 **Causa: Muerte por consecuencia.**


	6. Muerte por yandere

**Muerte por Yandere**

... No hay mucho que decir. Bielorrusia no era alguien con quien se podia razonar, sobretodo, cuando se trataba de su hermano. Era realmente lamentable, que los tres bálticos murieran tan a menudo a causa de ella, que ya nadie parecía dar importancia al asunto, a no ser que atacase a un país diferente. Curiosamente el único que trataba activamente de evitar la muerte de los bálticos, era el causante de esa locura, Rusia o al menos la muerte de uno de ellos...

 **Victimas: Estonia, Lituania y Latvia**

 **Numero de muertes: Pregúntale a Rusia, él lleva la cuenta.**

 **Causa: Muerte por Yandere.**


	7. Muerte por fujoshi

**Muerte por fujoshi**

Todas las naciones eran culpables de escuchar a escondidas conversaciones ajenas en alguna ocasión, ya fuera intencionado o no, pero aquello era simplemente ridículo. Había sido una conversación o mas bien, una discusión unilateral, completamente inocente. América en su magnifica lógica de niño pequeño, (al menos en opinión de Inglaterra, quien sin importar el tamaño o apariencia siempre le vería de esa forma.) había intentado guardar veinte hamburguesas en un pequeño cajón, en la sala de reuniones.

Gran Bretaña rápidamente le reprendió, diciéndole que por mucho que lo forzara no entraría, Estados Unidos le ignoro, apretujando con un gruñido y aplastando las pobres hamburguesas. Cuando la salsa y el resto de su contenido se salio, salpicando el suelo, parte de la mesa y a Gran Bretaña, Inglaterra dio un chillido y le grito a su antigua colonia por ensuciarlo, quejándose del olor que ahora deprendía por su culpa y dejando todo perdido. América solo se rió en voz alta y bromeo con que ese olor le sentaba mejor.

Una conmoción fuera les llamo la atención, cuando abrieron la puerta, la escena que se encontraron parecía sacada de una película de horror (o una muy mala comedia, Inglaterra aun no se decidía). Hungría estaba tendida en un enorme charco de su propia sangre, riéndose de forma inquietante. Japón nervioso, parecía indeciso entre huir de la escena, o ayudar a la nación femenina.

Estaba rodeado de idiotas, decidió Gran Bretaña, viendo como la mujer se quedaba inerte, mientras Japón la sacudía, pidiéndole que resistiera. Bueno... por mucho que quisiera, no espiar o mal pensar, era una regla que no podia imponer.

 **Victima: Hungría.**

 **Numero de muertes: solo 1 de momento (Que se sepa).**

 **Causa: Muerte por fujoshi.**


	8. Muerte por idiotez

**Muerte por Idiotez**

Estados Unidos había estado realmente confundido, incapaz de comprender que la personificación de un país, acabara de morir por perdida de sangre debido a un simple sangrado de nariz, se encogió de hombros, grito que era un héroe y proclamo que el la salvaría.

Dese luego no esperaba resbalar con la sangre del suelo, ni el grito de niña que escapo de su garganta, ni mucho menos estamparse con Japón, dejando a ambos muertos para el mundo.

Resulto humillante, pero no tanto como cuando en un momento de brillantez (en aquel momento realmente parecía una buena idea...) lleno una habitación de su refresco favorito... con el todavía dentro... después de ahogarse decidió cambiar de bebida favorita. Por suerte nadie sabia de ese incidente, América decidió jamas volver a pensar en ello, era una regla solo para él, que nunca jamas saldría a la luz. Las muertes tontas y humillantes eran mucho mejor que la muerte por simple idiotez propia.

 **Victima: América.**

 **Numero de muertes: ... ¡solo 1, lo juro!**

 **Causa: Muerte por idiotez.**

 _ **N.A: Gracias a Javany de por la sugerencia de muerte por fujoshi y por idiota (aquí idiotez, XD) Espero que te gusten.**_

 _ **Hace bastante tiempo que lo sugirió, pero aunque tenia una idea de como morirían, no sabía como plantearlo. No tengo ningún problema con otras sugerencias.**_


	9. Muerte por borrachera

**Muerte por borrachera**

Alemania tenia como regla que debía recordarse a si mismo, que no era una buena idea aceptar los desafíos de beber si provenían de Irlanda o Escocia. A él le encantaba la cerveza como al que mas, pero aquellos dos países no eran normales, eran monstruos y ademas borrachos violentos, bueno Escocia era violento de por si, pero cuando bebía era mucho peor. Alemania siempre acababa muriendo cuando aceptaba un desafió de esos dos, generalmente por el alcohol ingerido, pero aveces moría a manos de Irlanda o Escocia cuando acababan discutiendo borrachos. Aunque estaba seguro de que no todas las veces estaban tan borrachos como afirmaban después, estaba convencido de que por cualquier motivo ambos le tenían algún tipo de rencor. Alemania siempre trataba de evitar ir de copas con ellos, pero para su desgracia no siempre podia...

 **Victima: Alemania**

 **Numero de muertes: Mas de las que le gustaría admitir.**

 **Causa: Muerte por borrachera**


End file.
